


Moonlight love

by Blue__bird



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__bird/pseuds/Blue__bird
Summary: Hoya knew from the first moment that he found his mate...and he knew soon or later Dongwoo will believe that.Sung gyu found innocent and pure guy he dreamt of. But Woo hyun was too innocent that sung gyu wanted to make him stronger.





	1. My First kiss

"Everyone listen!" The pack leader SungGyu growled. It was evident that something important was going to announce and all wolves paid their attention to their leader.  
  
"You know long time ago,our neighbour pack lived here with us. Actually this land was theirs.but as our fathers were friends they shared everything. They went to live in the mountains because they liked  there. But now as the rough wolves are becoming threatning , we decided to re unite as an one pack to get stronger. Their pack leader was the best trainer of mine in the childhood. You wolves know that our pack's bond. And they are coming tonight to live together as a one pack. So do your best to welcome them."  
Sunggyu finished his speech and he was happy to that everyone was excited from the news.  
  
°  
°  
°  
"Hyung, there wont be any problems right?"  
Hoya asked from his brother. As the second lead alpha in the pack , it was normal for him to  concern about the arrival of another pack.  
"No hoya, they are the owners of this land and they helped our pack many times. If we became one pack ,other packs wont even try to provoke us. So be happy" Sunggyu assured him.  
  
"By the way hyung why are you not interested in finding your mate. You know you should make the next leader to be your son. That is the law. But you cant make a pup on ur own. Right"                                                                hoya said the last line almost smirking making fun of his brother. Sung gyu growled but he understood the fact. "Yeah I know. But there are no one I like . I think even someone likes me, thats because Im the lead alpha. I dont want someone cunny Hoya. I want someone innocent and pure and there wont be anyone like that. Ever." He sighed.Hoya wanted to console him and he knew that there will be someone like him.   
" _One day you will find someone who loves you  no matter who you are_ hyung. Dont worry. You deserve someone you love" he patted sunggyu and went outside .  
  
°  
  
°  
  
°  
  
They came at last.And  Hoya's eyes caught of a certain someone. His Hair a light blonde covering his eyes and stubborn eyes and the rose full lips made his heart flutter in a moment. And in that moment he knew that he found his mate and he was truly happy for the mate , as he was extremly beautiful and attractive. He thanked the heavens for his fate.  
He followed him observing the prideful and beautiful wolf. He went direclty to the leaders hut and Hoya was shocked for a moment. He follwed him inside to find that his brother and the blonde are hugging each other laughing.  
  
"Oh hoya, come meet my friend Dong Woo. He is the best friend when we were kids." Sung gyu introduced dong woo to hoya and Now that the blonde's eyes were looking at him hoya felt something for the first time in his life and he knew the sparks will last the lifetime.  
"Dongwoo , this is my brother Hoya. He is second in lead. " sunggyu said.  
Hoya knew ,for a beta he was very prideful and sturborn looking. Dongwoo just look at him and said hi.  
All this time there was a 4th one  with them ,who was smiling widely like a cute puppy. Dong woo introduced him  as his baby brother whose name was Woo Hyun. When Sunggyu talked to him he smiled blushly.  
  
°  
  
°  
  
°  
   
The 2 packs became closer very soon and they lived peacefully with not so much worries.  
Thier village,Riverdale was beautifull with huts and gardens, pups running everywhere. The river was the best out of everything. Woo hyun was so happy to be there with his hyung. It made him even happier seeing the pack leader. He liked how majestic he looked.  
  
There was training for the new pack and woo hyun was week being an omega. And the wolves in charge of were scary. So he didnt like to go. When sung gyu found out that he called woohyun to his hut. "You should go to the training why wont you go? You seems week to be even a wolf ant yet you dare to miss the training.!" Sung gyu being the leader showed no mercy to the wolves. He had to discipline the pack and the duties were overloaded. So he just growled at the omega hoping he would go to the training. But sung gyu broke apart when he saw the omega's eyes watering up. He couldn't bare to watch that. "Yah get out " he shouted and Woohyun ran out of the hut.  
Hoya was watching this and he followed him.  
"Woohyunah why are you crying.? Come here" and he hugged him saying he will Make the one who made him like this tear apart. Woohyun giggled at this through tears imagining the alpha brothers fighting because sunggyu made him cry.  
Hoya also gigled and swept his tears. "Woohyunie wait here for a moment okay" hoya said and went to bring something. Woo hyun wondered what is he doing. Well he knew they were still strangers. But for some reason he felt Hoya has a closer bond with him or may be his brother. He didnt know for sure but hoya was really nice to him and he decided to trust him. But as for his brother , the situation was completely different. Dong woo got bothered with hoya around . Well it was understandable as they didnt trust stragers easily. But It had been 3  weeks already and everything felt like home.  
"What are you thinking so badly" hoya came with a friendly smile with a large tray. " and this ... is the most delicious food of Riverdale." Said he putting the tray on woo hyun's lap. " ohh hyung what are all these. This is hard to get . Arent they "  
" but our baby  deserves this. Eat woohyunie" hoya said patting his hair lovingly.  
He watched as the little wolf eating the food deliciously, smiling and he wondered why would his brother get mad at this puppy. Earlier he saw the scene and he wanted to make woohyun happy not because he is dong woo 's brother , but because he feel like he is his own brother. " woo hyunie , do you want to train in the riverbank baby. You know there is more freedom and if you are tired you can get rest as long as you want." Hoya said still patting his hair. " oh can I do that hyung? Because there are scary wolves teaching in the forest and I am afraid. Thank you hyung" he smiled and Hoya felt happy.  
  
°  
°  
°  
About dong woo, hoya didnt have any idea how to tame him. He too missed his trainings and He knew he had to train even once a week.  If not It will be hard on the full moon. He was concerned about dong woo  very much and he found dong woo hard to control. Unlike others dong woo seems to dislike hoya and it hurts him but he knew eventually he will find out that they are mates. He thought  of a idea to train him and tame him.    

               _______________________  
  
It was night and dongwoo wakes up due to a smell and he noticed woo hyun was not in the bed. A shiver went up his spine because his baby brother was missing. He loved him so much and took care of him as woo hyun was too innocent and sensitive. And noticing the smell of blood dong woo went almost crazy. It was woo hyun's blood and he followed the smell crying and praying that he would be okay. The smell ended from the river bank and there was Hoya smirking at him with his hands crossed.  
Dong woo went out of control and ran to attrack hoya." Where is my brother you jerk"  
Hoya smirked ."who?" Dong woo was in no mood to joke. He attarck hoya and so did him They fought in the moonlight until they lost breath . Dong woo couldnt beat the alpha. He was too much for him. But he did his best thinking about woo hyun.but that wasnt enough. He couldnt do that anyomre as he lost his all strength. Dong woo fell down to his knees and cried " where is he??" Hoya felt sad to see him like this. He wondered how much he loved woo hyun to beg like this. " he is fine you idiot,He is with sunggyu" dong woo looked up and saw its the truth. He felt a relief and lied down in river bank. " well you did good in your first training. But you do understand that if you dont train you will end up losing in a fight. And Do i need to remind about the full moon. You couldnt even beat me with that rage. How would you axcept to fight with a roughe wolf you idiot" hoya teased him but dong woo understand the seriousness.

  
 Suddenly hoya picked him up by the back and his waist like he was a girl and dong woo shouted." Yah what the hell are you doing. Dont touch me"  
"Well I would like to see how you go to your hut with that state. Shut up and stay" hoya teased him .

Dong woo felt embarassed and couldnt understand why the hell hoya would treat him like a girl. And why the hell would he care if he cant fight.

He saw a group was talking near a fire and he felt embarassed to death. Dong woo  tied his face to hoya's chest so they coulnt see his face.  
Hoya giggled at how cute dong woo was like that. The group stared at them and said "ooooooo" as they pass by. Dong woo held more tight to him hoping they wolud not notice him. As for hoya , he was having so much fun teasing the beta.

 

  
They went to hoya's hut and it was very beautiful as he was the second in lead. The bed was no joke. It was full of warm white blankets and the fragrance was overwhelming. Dong woo felt uneasy as hoya put him down on the bed. But he was too exhausted to fight.  
"Yah who told you to bring me to ur hut." Dong woo growled. Hoya smirked at him . He removed the beta's t half ripped t shirt.

 "what are you doing" dong woo growled again.

" you didnt think ,I would send you without taking care of the wounds. Do you? " hoya said as dong woo wounded lot when they were fighting.

For dongwoo's suprise hoya came closer to him closing the distance between them. Dongwoo leaned backwards with his eyes open. "Yah dont touch me" he growled but  then Hoya started to lick his neck where the wound was hurting. Dong woo forgot to breath as it was the first time ever that an alpha licked him to heel. Even among  brothers it was awkward and for a stranger to do it ,, it should be disgusting.right? Dongwoo thought. But why is hoya doing that without even a slight of disgust. As for dong woo he felt like dying from holding the breath.  
When finally hoya backed off the pain was almost gone and he felt the wound was healed.As excepted , an alpha's power was no joke.  
Hoya looked at him satisfying at his own work. Then he took a small towel with warm water and cleaned dong woo's body so that he would feel good. And he gave a shirt to dongwoo. " dress up"

  
Dong woo was too suprised to talk but he put the shirt on. Finally he managed to utter something.

"Do you often do that..?"dongwoo muttered.

  
"What?"

  
"Um..that..?

  
"Ahh.. you mean licking" hoya smirked seeing how confused dong woo was and it was super cute.

" Well it was the _first time_  and I'm pretty satisfied at my powers you know" hoya said smiling.

At this dong woo couldnt hide his suprise.

" **What**?! First time?? Then why did you did it to me!?"

Dong woo cried in suprise as he knew the licking thing was done among extreme close wolves. Well... like mates.

  
Now hoya was getting closer to him and sat down in the bed infront of him.    

                " _Why do you think , You idiot_."

He put his arms around dong woo's neck and look at him like a puppy tilting his head. Dong woo felt something he never felt before. Seeing the alpha like this made his flutter. It was kinda.. cute. Dong woo thought. He avoided hoya from the first place bacuase he made dong woo weak. Not because he is an alpha .but seeing hoya made dingwoo weak. It was like he would do anything for the stranger wolf when there is clearly no reason to do that and he didnt like the thought  . He belived that his mate will find him but he was not interested in love. He just wanted to live with his baby brother happily ever after. But deep down inside he knew if he get tangled with Hoya his interst in love would change and he didnt want to believe that.

And now there he is. Pouting at the older with his head tilting with his arms around his neck. Dongwoo couldnt think straight. Now their noses would touch if an inch get closer.  
"What are you doing. Get off will you??" Dong woo growled and hoya didnt bother to mind that.  
"Yeah.? You feel this too. Right?"  
"What?"dong woo said avoiding the alphas gaze.

  
"That.. _we are **MATES**_ "

  
Oh god he said that  
"What the hell. Are you crazy hoya". At his words hoya felt sad but he knew dong woo was sturborn.

  
" So do you just admit that you like me younger one?" Now it was time for dong woo to smirk. He wanted to make the alpha feel embarassed. But he was wrong.

  
"Yes. ~~~~ _I like you_  . And yes I do.. admit that"

  
Hoya said sudenly and gave a soft kiss to dong woo's lips.

  
Oh my god!! Did he just kiss me!! Unicorns unicorns.

  
Not to say ,dong woo's eyes were like they were about to pop out. And when hoya backed off he looked at him with hundreds of thoughts.  
Then they heard a distant howl which warned them that today was the wolvesbane rain day. It was harmful for wolves ,so for that few hours they would stay inside.

  
And now I have to stay with him. Oh fuck. Dong woo thought.   
He didnt want to believe that he can possibly love someone except woohyun. Yeah he didnt want to mate. May be he didnt like to mate with an alpha?..because he would feel submissive. And he hated the idea of submission. Well deep down inside he really liked the black haired boy who could be super cute and chariamatic but he was an alpha.well the second in lead. He would totally feel neglected when he was just a beta. It's not like that he can become an alpha to love him . So dongwoo just didnt wanted to get hooked with the alpha. It made him weak..

Hoya was still looking at him, and seeing the expression of the older he knew he had to stop though he liked to kiss that full rose lips for hours. 

"You know... that was my first kiss and I wanted it to have with you dong woo. I'm sorry if I offended you" Hoya said looking at him.

There was no reply. So he decided to close the hut as the rain was close.Then he heard dong woo saying " Mine too." Hoya didnt have to ask twice what was that. He was really happy that he was also the first kiss of dong woo. He looked at him smiling. "Thank god" 

"You have to stay here until the rain stops. So Sleep" hoya said knowing he had no strength to argue. 

"Dont you dare touch me again!" Dong woo grwoled and hoya smiled. " sleep you idiot. You are tired. And so am I " 

After dong woo sleeps hoya looked at him for a long time thinking how perfect the man infront of him is and Hoping he would realize that they are mates. Then he also climb up to the other side of the bed and slept next to his love. It was the most excited night to him though he was tired. 

" I wonder how woo hyun is doing with hyung"hoya thought before closing his eyes.


	2. Confession

Woohyun was shocked at hoya's request. He wanted some blood of woo hyun and wanted to sleep somewhere else. But he believed that hoya wouldn't do any harm to his brother. But the situation was differnt now. He couldn't believe that hoya actually wanted him to sleep with the pack leader. I mean he was leader. He is the alpha. He liked him. Of course any one would like him. But he was too much for the omega. Wasnt he? How could the lille omega dream of being the leaders mate. How ridiculous. Woo hyun thought. Anf now there they are. In the same hut for sleeping togetger. It was a really majestic hut as excepted for the lead alpha. It was warm and woo hyun wanted to sleep there everynight. Well with the older one.. for exact.   
"What are you doing there,lil one.  Just get on the bed will you". Sunggyu smirked enjoyning the view of the confused lil omega.

  
"Oh .okay." woo hyun mutterd, blushing.   
Sunggyu smirked at this.

"You know I wont eat you alive. And I definitely dont find you attractive. So just get on the bed and sleep lil one."  Said he getting up on the bed.   
Woo hyun was so hurt at this. Am I not that attractive. Did he had to tell it like that. Why is he so mean. Woo hyun thought and the silent tears were dropping one by one. Sunggyu saw this though the younger tried to hide.   
"Oh My God!!. What am I supposed to do with you. Why are you crying!?. " Leader cried in suprise not knowing how to believe the behaviour of the younger one. Well he absolutely didnt have any clue that there would be this kind of wolves anywhere. A wolf crying??! Not because some one died. But because of some words. Sunggyu would have laugh out if someone asked that question yesterday. And now there he is. Crying like a lil rabbit , sobbing so purely and sunggyu wondered how innocent the younger is to, cry like this.

  
They heard the howl then , sunggyu looked at the crying boy with his eyes burdened.

" Okay now I have to babysit all night. I will kill hoya for this. " Woo hyun didnt want to trouble sunggyu so he turned around and pretended to sleep. He wondered why would the alpha would hate him that much.

                ______________________

."Hey who told you to sleep like this hah?!" Dongwoo shouted from the first moment they woke up as Hoya was hugging him while sleeping.   
Hoya simply grinned at his pretending anger and get off the bed.

  
"Well. You are my Mate. So who cares if I hug you or not!" Hoya smirked.

  
"Dont you dare blabber nonsense. Who is whose mate? I dont like you. You hear that. I dont like any part of you." Dong woo growled at hoya. "We'll see about that " hoya said still smirking. For some reason he liked to tease the older and enjoyed it.

       ____________________________  
'  
Later as decided the 4 brothers went to the woods for persanal training. It was a flat area in the woods near the river. The aim was to make woo hyun strong ad he couldnt fight strong and control his wolf form.

  
"Okay woo hyun. You can do this. Find your emotion that makes you stronger. Then everything will be lot easier" hoya told him while the older brothers were looking at them. Sunggyu was upset after knowing the reason why woo hyun missed trainings. He wasnt a stable wolf. Sunggyu wanted to make him stronger so he agreed to help him train.

  
On the other hand woo hyun was so upset that the leader got to see this side of his. Week side. Everyone shifted  to their wolf forms to train the younger.

Woo hyun whose eyes were yellow was a white wolf. Very adorable on sunggyu's eyes. Not to mention the leader was very big and grey with burning red eyes as excepted for the lead alpha. Hoya was a black wolf with red eyes still bigger than dongwoo and dong woo thought the colours were really matching for the beautiful wolf. Dongwoo was indeed very beautiful with deep blue eyes spiecal for a beta and had light cream fur like his blonde hair. Hoya was addicted to the sight of the beautiful yet pride looking wolf.

  
 They all train for a long time yet woo hyun couldnt found the emotion that made him stronger. But sunggyu had a slight idea of what it will be so he had a plan to prove that. He discussed it with the other 2 while woo hyun  was still training on his own.

  
In the next second sunngyu and Hoya attarcked dongwoo making woohyun expoled with rage. His innocent eyes went dark and he attarcked them to save dongwoo.   
Sunggyu smirked afrer settling down to their human forms." Told ya It was anger."

  
"Congratulations darling. You have found your stregth. It is anger.

  
You went rage seeing your brother get hurt. Thats why you gain strength. " hoya told woo hyun who was still panting after the huge rage of strength." But the problem now is finding your anchor. You can't fight with that stregth if you cant control your power. You should find your anchor and it will be really hard because there ia no limit for them." Hoya said.

  
"Mm hoya. I think you should take dongwoo back. Though we tried not to hurt him , he wounded his thigh. Take him back , I will  help woo hyun" sunggyu stated checking dongwoo.   
"Oh my god. Did I hurt you.! Let me see." hoya shouted in pain despite other 3's shocked eyes. Well it was just a scratch on his thigh. Did he have any reason to be that panick and afraid .They wondered. Sunggyu and woohyun looked at each other with question mark on their face.

  
"Dont mind that. He's just teasing me. Hahaha" dongwoo giggled with embarassment cursing  hoya in his mind, for being that childish infront of the brothers.

Without a second thought Hoya picked up dongwoo and carried him to the river to clean ,while others stare at them thinking what the hell are they doing.

"They are so cute ..aren't they" woo hyun mumbled looking at them with a blushing smile.

"You are so childish ,younger one. " sunggyu gigled.

" well you are beautiful, older one" woo hyun replied.

  
"Whatt!!? " sunggyu growled before burst in to a laughter. Woo hyun joined him thinking how sweet his laughter is.

" you are so funny woo hyunah. Hahahahaa" sunggyu laughed with his hands on his stomache.

  
"Okay enough of jokes.! Let's train. Shall we. It will take a lot of time to find your anchor. Because it should be something  you love sooo much ,that you can control your rage for it' s sake.. As for me , it is my pack. everytime I am out of control I think if i dont Control my powers I would hurt my pack and That thought make me be myself. As for hoya he told me that his anchor is his mate. Well technically he didnt still know his mate but he really loved the idea of mate and he really loved his unknown mate so much that he could control his powers. I wonder how much perfect he would when he really find that lucky mate.  
So woo hyun what would be you'r anchor. I'm really curious you know. Oh god this will may be cause months to find the anchor. "  
Woo hyun listned to the leader enthusiastically  finding the facts so intersting and he wonder would he ever find something powerful like that.

  
"Okay lets get started. Now shift . I will make you super angry and we will try everything to control you okay. Remember dont get too much angry. It would be hard for me to control you. Newbies are so hard you know. You can even kill me if you went out of control. "   
Woo hyun understand the serious tone of sunggyu and was terified to death thinking how to suicide if he hurt sunggyu, the one he likes.   
'  
'  
'  
Now sunggyu(human form) was almost under the out of control omega. He was leaning back to a tree and woo hyun was grwoling at him and sunggyu wondered how much time would it take the rage out od control omega to rip his throat out . It was still 10 seconds after being out of control and sunggyu became a slight afraid for his life.

  
"Woo hyunah.. calm down. You can do this." Said sunggyu and slowly touched the face of the grwoling wolf,not knowing what to do. Well defintely he didnt except the omega to calm down just because he said so. It would be a miracle. Right.   
Well then. A miracle happaned.

  
The growls became lighter.

  
The eyes became loosened.

  
The rage stopped and the inncont wolf returned.

  
Lil omega rubbed his face in sunggyu's hands closing his yellow eyes. Sunggyu was dumbfounded, not believing what just happened. He kept staring at the beautiful white omega who became control just because of his words,may be his touch. May be him?   
He didnt knew what to think. He couldnt believe the 1st try was a huge success. Even he got 1 minute to be in control for the first time. It was normal for any wolf. But woo hyun got like  just 10 seconds. When finally woo hyun shifted to his human form he was avoiding sunggyu's eyes and looking totally shocked and embarrassed.

  
"Mm. Woo hyunah? What did just happen? How could it happened. How was it possible? " sunggyu had thousand of questions and woo hyun looked at him shyly.

  
"I knew I like you hyung ...but... I didn't knew... I like you this much that you would be my anchor..."

woo hyun finally confessed his feelings to the leader knowing he had no way to escape.

  
Sunggyu was never suprised that much in his entire life. He was looking at the younger with his deep eyes open wide. He wondered how much did the younger liked him to be his anchor. He saw the lil wolf blushing up with his eyes dancing like he won a world cup,  confessing bravely.  
"Oh..But you dont think you have a chance with me right. I'm the Alpha you know."  
"Oh yeah hyung it's okay. I will just win you over" woo hyun grinned and teased the older.   
Hoya and dongwoo returned from the river but no one smelled the upcoming danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment if this is good. And requests are welcomed.


	3. The attack

It was getting dark when the attarck dashed out. The 4 of them were talking when changyeol,suga and taechyon came at them. They were rough wolves who liked to talk with thier claws.

  
"Woo hyun get behind me" dongwoo growled aiming the wolves.  
Everyone were now in thier wolf forms fighiting except for woo hyun. Everyone tried to protect the white lil wolf.

After everyone got wounded badly sunggyu tried to negotiate with them.  
"Changyeol. You know our pack wont leave anyone alone who crossed the borders. And do you really think you could stand against us." Sunggyu growled.

  
"Well. Why do you think we are trying to fight. Give me that sweet whity wolfie and we will go. I personally like to take care of him you know he is kinda cute" Changyeol smirked looking at woo hyun.

The omega get more hide behind his hyung with his legs bleeding from the unexcepted dashes from suga.

  
Sunggyu was expoding with rage at this words. He coulnt even think about woo hyun getting dragged by the roughs to fullfill their sexual desires. He couldnt bare the thought and he _howled._  That howl was only heard in the fullmoon to control his pack. As a lead alpha his scary  howl could do manythings to scare anywolf. He could call his pack anytime and the howl made them go with rage in their eyes.

  
Hoya was badly hurt and woo hyun's legs were pretty much damaged. Sunggyu grabbed woohyun and carried away still angry thinking about the dirty wolf talk.

Dongwoo stared at him. 'Well he is my brother . Why would he carry him. He can carry this one who is actually his brother.' 

He just thought not saying a word as he saw the expression on alpha's face.Dongwoo knew something was going on between these two. So he looked at the wounded alpha. Hoya was looking at him with this look on his face asking him to carry him.  
"Well. I am probhaly not gonna carry you. _Never._  You got it. _Never_." Dongwoo growled and hoya smirked at his words.

  
           _______________________

  
"Oh my God. You are so heavy. Why are you so heavy.!. Yeah you should be heavy because you are an Alpha.Oh god" Dongwoo whinned after carrying hoya to his bed and put him down. Well technically he  threw him to the bed.  
"Ouch. It hurts you stupid." Hoya whinned removing his shirt. Dongwoo then saw the wounds clearly. He thought hoya was just teasing him around about getting hurt but his heart ached when he saw the deep wound on his chest. He felt a tear fell down,for some reason he couldnt understand and he quickly wiped it.  
Hoya was sitting in the edge of the bed and dongwoo slowly got in to his knees infront of him and looked at him. Hoya was looking at him with his eyes widened  

" what are you doing dongwoo".

  
"Exactly the same thing you did for me.  
Hey dont look at me like that.I'm not gonna eat you or something."dongwoo teased the younger.  
"What? What did I do for you?" Hoya was nervous by the moment as it was the first time dongwoo approched to him. Well even it doesnt meant anything. He wondered what was the ~~beautiful~~ sturborn wolf doing.

  
Well. It was probhably be good if he just kissed him. He didnt even imagine dongwoo would try to heal him by licking.Dongwoo made quite a scene when he did that and hoya was quite sure dongwoo said he didnt like hoya. But here he is, licking every inch of his wounds so that he can heal faster. It was mind blowing for hoya. Well it was too much.Too sudden. But dongwoo is licking his chest in his knees holding him by the waist. Hoya was so nervous that he wonder how would he survive if they had sex.

  
He was so out of world that he didnt realize his wounds were alomst gone. It was very rare for a beta to heal a deep wound like that. He wonder how could he did that.

  
"Yeah.I know you want to ask but  Dont ask me anything, though you are dying to ask.okay." dongwoo grinned calculating what he just said.  
Hoya was smiling to himself when dongwoo disappeared thinking how good it felt . It felt the bond get stronger from having physical interactions. Hoya could feel he got more attracted to the blonde.  
  
                   ________________

  
"Hyung, Im really okay. It's not serious you know. You didnt had to carry me." Woohyun whinned smiling to sunggyu's shoulders. His actions were completely differnt from the words. He enjoyed carried by the leader.

  
Sunggyu didnt say a word , just put him down in the bed and sit down on the floor with a wet towel.

Sunggyu grabbed woohyun's legs which were tangling together. His toes were telling how much nervous and shy he was. Like babydoll. Sunggyu pulled his legs with force when woo hyun was too nervous to do that. "Stay put" sunggyu simply said and rolled the sleeves of his trouser and started to clean the scratches with the wet towel. He could have licked but for scratches like that water was the best solution.

  
Woo hyun was really enjoying this smiling to himself. But he noticed the uneasyness of the alpha.

"hyung are you upset with me. Did I do something wrong" woo hyun asked pouting with the world's cutest tone.

  
Sunggyu looked at him with a stare the younger couldnt understand and woohyun was scared for a moment. Sunggyu suddenly got up throwing the towel away with rage. He pushed woohyun to the bed , to the pillow and pinned his hands with his. Sunggyu was now in top of the omega and woo hyun was looking at him with his big cute eyes.

"Yes! Yes!! You are the problem here. You are making me angry and annoyed to death. " sunggyu growled grinning his teeth trying to control him.  
"What is wrong with me hyung" woo hyun asked getting upset.  
"Wrong?? You just asked me that.?? Damn. You are too beautiful and cute and pure and... and..I dont know. Just Dont you dare be cute and innocent infront of others. See that rough wolves fought with us to get you. What will happen if someone got you.hah!!?"

  
Woohyun was now dumbfounded not knowing what to do and wondering to believe or not what he just heard. "Um...Hyung..."

  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm heavy for you. Go to your brother. He must be worry about you. I want to rest." Sunggyu was feeling embarrased after the out of control talk. He wanted to avoid the lil one.

  
"Um.. by the way hyung.. If...only if.. you are worrying,  
I dont have any intention to show my charms infront of anyone, except you."

Woohyun said blushing and ran out of the hut.  
"Oh... that was... sweet." Sunggyu rolled his eyes to the floor.

  
                  _________________

  
It was a beautiful evening in Riverdale. The sky was orange. By the riverbank they were sitting and talking.  
"So you like him. Huh?" Dongwoo teased his baby brother patting his hair.

  
"Who!?"

  
"Who else. Sunggyu you idot"

  
"Was I that obvious hyung? " woo hyun asked blushing.

  
"Oh yeah. Very." Dongwoo smiled thinking how his baby brother grew up to like someone.

  
"But he is not gonna like me hyung. I mean I am a weekling ,an omega. Why would the lead alpha would like someone like me" the younger asked looking down sadly.

  
"Because you are the most beautiful and pure wolf on the earth baby"older smiled and gave a kiss to his cheeks.

  
"I love you hyung." Said woo hyun and hugged the lap of his hyung more tightly.  
They stayed there like that until the moon rose up and dongwoo wondered where the annoying alpha would be. And he didnt even knew why would he wondered that.He didnt want to see him surely. Well maybe he believed that way.  
             _______________________

  
"Where the hell did you go. I was waiting for you.!"hoya growled as soon as dongwoo entered the hut.

  
"Well. Do I have to tell you that.  
Anyway why are you here.? "Dongwoo smirked at the younger.

  
"Oh. Just." hoya mumbled shyly.

  
"Just what?"

  
"Just ..to see you." Hoya said grinning at the beta.

  
"Hah? Why would you wanna see me? "Dongwoo asked pouting.

  
" _ **Because I miss you**_. Why else ?" Hoya said like it is the only truth in the world and it made dongwoo starled for a moment before look at him.  
"Oh." Dongwoo could only said that as he was nervous not really understanding why he should be nervous at all.  
"Well. You saw me. Now get out." Dongwoo was definitely good at playing hard to get.

   
"Not so soon. Why are you still doing this. You know we are mates.but why are you  rejecting me everytime. " hoya asked seriously.  
"Well first of all we are not mates and second may be because I dont like you."dongwoo said half smirking and half pouting.

  
" _oh really_? You want me to show you that, do you like me or not."  
"What do you mea-" dongwoo couldnt finish his sentence because hoya was already kissing him so lovingly that dongwoo was starled to death.

  
It was a short but lovely kiss and hoya backed down smiling at dongwoo. Well actually smirking.  
" _ **Hearts dont lie**_. You know. Listen to your heart beat and say that again. Say That you dont like me." Hoya smirked and smiled at the dumbfounded beta and left there thinking how lovely dongwoo was.  



	4. Realization

"Harder" sunggyu growled. "You have to attarck harder."  
  
"But I dont want to hurt you hyung" woo hyun said sadly.  
  
"Wt the hell woo hyun. Dont u wanna be strong.! Just do as I tell you.!! And dont whine! "

sunggyu growled as it was frustrating to see woo hyun week. He was concerned about the lil omega. He was always counting the ' _What If_ s' and it made him nuts. _What If_ someone attarck woohyun. _What if_ he was alone. _What If_ a wolf kidnap him. _What If_ someone kill him! Oh no no he didnt think that. He could nt bare the thought. Thats why he agreed to train him to be strong.   
  
Woohyun was so upset that everytime he get sad sunggyu just growled at him. He cried and cried because it was obvious that the alpha would never like someone like him. It was heart breaking to think that woohyun had no chances with him.

  
He went to his hut and dongwoo was there. Dongwoo could always knew the times when his brother was sad and upset. He knew exactly why woohyun was upset and he just hugged his brother and woohyun cried his heart out.

"Its gonna be okay darling. Dont lose hope. How can anyone ignore this beautiful fluffy wolf huh?

"Dongwoo patted his hair. Woohyun gigled through tears. He loved his hyung so much that he was always there for him when  things were hard. And he just  wished that it will be good if sunggyu could be nice to him.But the heart breaks was so painful.  
           
       __________________________

  
"Hyung. You and I both know that you like woohyunie. So why are you trying to deny it. ?   
Isnt he the guy who was in ur dreams.? _Pure_  and _Innocent_ and someone who likes you genuinely?? If woohyunie is not the one , i dont think there will be anyone like that again. "

hoya said to his hyung with this serious tone which made sunggyu think twice.

  
"Yeah you are right. Bt it's not about love howona. Its about safety. I'm so worried about him."

Sunggyu said almost weeping silently. Tears falling down his fulffy beautiful cheeks. Believe me when I say this, Hoya had almost a heart attrack when he sees his rough wolf hyung crying because of someone?? He was there dumbfounded agonizing what had just happned. But he hugged his hyung in a moment and patted him.  
  
"Oh god hyung. You really like him Dont you? You are still haunted by that wolf talks hyung?  You are worried bout him so much hyung. I'm sorry if i hurt you. But hyungah I think it's not the best solution to hurt woohyun bcz you are worried. _You will have no one to worry about **If you lose him**_..  dont you get it hyung. Love is the best solution if you know what I mean.you have to admit ur feelings. "  
Hoya said slowly still patting his hyung.  
  
"Ohh.you are right howonah. I get it now. Being worry and anxious make this more dangerous. I have to admit my fellings and I'm sure a solution will come. Thank you darling for be there for me"sunggyu smiled and felt relief that was after a long time.  
   
        _________________________  
  
  
Riverdale with riverbanks. The most beautiful place in the world for woohyun. He was still very upset because of the tiring thoughts .

Yeah why would sunggyu like him . Why would he will like an omega. Yeah. His one sided love had to finish.

It was almost unbearble for the lil wolf to bare the heart breaks everytime sunggyu bacame mad .  He decided to clear things between them and stop liking him though he wasn't sure he could ever do that. But he thought the reason for sunggyu being mad is the fact that woohyun likes him. He didnt want to be a burden for his loving hyung. So yeah . he will do this for sunggyu.

  
It was a beautiful evening in the riverbank. Woohyun waited for sunggyu to come. He was crying inside but doing a good job at holding in the tears.

  
"Woohyuna..I have something to tell you."

Sunggyu came at last. Sitting next to woohyun, he struggled how to say this. But woohyn wasnt excited as he usuallly is. sunggyu looked at him and saw a expression that he couldn't understand. It was not the cute lil wolf he knew. Sunggyu became slighlty afraid for what's gonna happening. He had no idea how to do this kind of things as this was his first.

  
"I will go first hyung. Its something important to me. 

Well sunggyu was now sure he didn't want to hear this.  It was scary to see the omega like this. It was not like him. He rememberd the words of hoya suddenly.

'you will have no one to worry if you lose him.'

  
Sunggyu prayed oh god dont this be it.  Not now. Not when I'm finally taking a step to him.  
He could see woo hyun was very near   
To exploding his holding on. He could see the tears gathering up on his eyes.   
  
"Woohyunah..."  
  
"Yeah.Hyung.I knew I had no chance with you as you said. But still I loved you not because I was determined to be the leaders' mate but because I couldn't stop loving you. It's not that I didn't knew you won't even stop to look at me but I didnt want to lose hope for you. Because that made me feel like living . I was so happy beside you. But not if that makes you mad or burdened or upset. You are the leader hyung,you dont have time to play with _no one_ like me. I understand you and what I want to say is... that... I decided to stop loving you."

Woohyun said this not stopping even for a fullstop and he couldn't control the piled up tears and he stand up to go.

  
Sunggyu on the other hand was completely frozen ; taken aback from the sudden confession and the last line hit him like a lightning.

True , he came to cofessed to woohyun.   True , he knew he liked the lil omega.         True , he worried about his safety.               But it was now, that he realized how much he like woohyun and how much he was afraid to lose him. His love.

 He couldn't even think about woohyun stop liking him. It didn't hit him for the past days because woohyun always joked around about it. He never knew it was this serious. And the one thing he knew now was how much he was afraid to lose woohyun.  He was no longer worry about his safety neither his strenght ,but his love.

  
They said it was this feeling when you know you love you'r mate. So finally when sunggyu found his mate , should he really let him go like this??.   
Of course not.   
  
Sunggyu suddenly stand up and ran to woohyun  who was still going on the riverbank ,crying hardly.

Sunggyu held woohyun's wrist and made him look at him. Woohyun stopped crying for a moment bcz he was startled to see sunggyu again.

  
"Are you kidding me right now?? "Sunggyu growled.

  
"Um. What hyung" woohyun asked sweeping his nose with his long sleeved jesry. ~~which was damn cute.~~

  
"Dont you remeber i said I have something to say . Are you going after you finished saying everything you have. What about me?" Sunggyu said panting.

  
"Oh...I'm sorry hyung. I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to do th....." woohyun's cries became new but he couldnt finish his sentence.   
Why?  
Because sunggyu was kissing him senselessly.

  
Sunggyu no longer cared about anything. He just cared about the wolf infront of him.the one he was kissing now.  All that matters was their love and he didn't care about being the pack leader or the Alpha ,he just wanted to be the best mate for his love.

  
When they finally broke apart from the senseless kiss,Woohyun was just staring at him like this and was able to mutter the words" hyung...?"  
Sunggyu cupped hyunie's face and said

" I love you woohyunie. Love you so much. And I'm really sorry it took me this long to tell it to you and I'm really sorry for hurting you all this time. And Thankyou woohyunah. Thankyou for loving me this much that I couldn't possilbly think I would get. And woohyunie.. _You are not No One .You are Some one. You are the one I love woohyunie_. You are my mate. My one and only soul mate and I have no intention of letting you go.you hear me. I love you."

Sunggyu said these words with the world's sweetest loving tone and like it is the only truth in the world. A tear or two falling when muttering his confession to his love.

  
Just when woohyun thought nothing could suprise him like that kiss , sunggyu was confessing to him so sincerely that he could only wish not to let this be a dream.

And it was not. It was not a dream that they found love and  even it is , it will last a life time.   
"Ooooohhh hyunggggg!!!" Woohyun jumped in to the arms of his hyung and hugged him tightly.  
They were hugging under the **Moonlight** and the rain started as to congratulate them for the new love.   
It was beautiful. The feeligs were almost overwhelming. Woohyun thought noyhing could be more romantic than this. But the yet to coming night was romantic as hell and woohyun had no idea about that.  



	5. Love making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watched "Healer"? Heard the song " Eternal love"? I recommend you to download and listen to that song while reading this. The feeling will get to you.

'It's a beautiful feeling..  
What we got deep inside..  
We got a fame that will last forever..  
Together you and I..  
  
**_Such a rush of emotions..                                                 There is no way we can push it away.._**  
Cuz they will never tear our love apart  
Our bond will never break...'  
  
The song was echoing in woohyun's mind and he smiled closing his eyes , excited and nervous for what was coming next.

  
Under the Moonlight rain it was almost overwhelming and there was no way they could push away the rush of emotions. Both of them knew what was waiting for them next and they didn't try to ignore it.

  
Sunggyu pulled away from the hug and looked at woohyun. At his eyes. Cupping his cheeks. No words were nessecery. Eyes were doing the talking.

  
They were both soaked in the rain and it was amazing how romantic and genuine the situation felt. Sunggyu pulled up woohyun by the back and went to his hut ~~in which woohyun wanted to sleep over~~. Woohyun just closed his eyes with his head on sunggyu's chest .

  
When they finally came to the hut sunggyu put down woohyun and looked at him. It was  new for sunggyu to become nervous  for this kind of feelings.

Woohyun was looking down shyly, smiling so adorablely and sunggyu couldn't resist the rage of emotions anymore.  
  
Sunggyu pulled closer to the younger and pull up woohyun's chin to made him look at him. Then he sweeped the water drops on woohyun's cheeks  so lovingly.

  
Sunggyu kissed woohyun again.. just a short but loving one to erase the nervousness and the uneasyness building in his bottom part. Woohyun was feeling the same but he was too shy and this all was so overwhelmingly happy.

  
Sunggyu slowily undressed woohyun's shirt slowly panting at the sensation. The water drops were making his body sexy as hell , painting arts here and there. Woohyun was looking down biting his lip shyly and Sunggyu couldn't hold anylonger so he pulled up woohyun to bed and place him comfortably on the warm blankets. And he went to the top on him looking at the younger with loving eyes and woohyun thought he was the  luckiest omega in the world to be loved like this.

  
Sunggyu leaned down to kiss the soaked ~~sexy~~  lil wolf who is looking at him with world's most ~~seducive~~ adorble eyes.

  
He kissed him softly ,very softly like pouring his unspoken love to him through the kiss. It was long and they kissed like that until sunggyu backed off. He then started to kiss the vulnerble neck and jawline, making woohyun moan in pleasure. As it was first time for both of them , they were overwhelmed in the unexpected pleasure. Sunggyu was kissing woohyun's body and the water drops top of it and woohyun couldn't wish for more but the uneasyness of the bottom part making him uncomfortable and yearn for more.  
  
Sunggyu tasted woohyun's beautiful and soft abs and sucked the nipples greedily. He could feel the lust building inside of ~~his cock~~  him. The moanings of his love, making him wanting to give him the utmost pleasure he can.the interaction was no longer soft and slow. It was rough and aggresive just a rush of emotions.

  
He kissed the nipples like they are the lips of woohyun's. The tounge teasing with one nipple and a hand abusing the other. Sunggyu licking every water drop of woohyun's  body and swallowing the moans coming out of his mouth. Sunggyu would suddenly lick woohyun's ears and then lips and then again the neck. Woohyun was moaning undrer him desparetly closing his eyes enjoying the pleasure. Both of them were panting hardly and woohyun felt coming even from this . When sunggyu stoped for a moment to look in to woohyun's eyes he could understand that.

He again kissed him softly while unbuttoning the trouser woohyun was wearing. He was still kissing him softly when the pants were off of woohyun.He stopped kissing him to look at him while softl touching the hard member of woohyun's. Sunggyu could see the slight tremble went through the lil one's spine.

It was so soft as this pure creature. Sunggyu thought.

He started to stroke it slowliy panting slowliy. The sensation of sunggyu's hand on his member and the sight of sunggyu panting sexily as he stroked woohyun's member made woohyun tremble and moan hard. The rain outside adding more to the  overwhelming sensation and woohyun could feel he is near the limit.

  
Sunggyu kissed the younger while his hand working on the hard member. This was all too much for woohyun.

"Hyung..I.."woohyun muttered through panting.  
Sungyyu understand the matter of fact and stopped everything he was doing .  
Woohyun let out out a grunt of dissatisfaction. He was so near to the orgasm.

"No not yet hyunie. I didnt even started yet."  
Sunggyu said lovingly and woohyun wondered what will be there more if this is not a start. The bare thought made him tremble but with excitement.

He never thought a day like this would come. He just smiled to the kiss and closed his eyes.  
He wanted to whine because sunggyu stoped kissing him.but in the next moment he let out a loud moan as he felt sunggyu's mouth on his cock.   
Woohyun was trying to hold himself by squeezing the blankets but that wasn't enough.That rose lips of his. He could see them working on his member. The touch of his mouth was like paradise to his hardend cock. Sunggyu was licking and sucking his mem desparately , tasting every inch of his beautiful  and soft member. It was so soft and beautiful that sunggyu thought he was lucky to have woohyun as his mate. He was so happy in the moment and nothing else mattered to him anymore.

  
Woohyun's moans were motivation for him to go harder. Woohyuns both hands were on sunggyus hair , making him  go harder. Sunggyu was between woohyun's legs and he saw the pleasure on woohyuns face. When their eyes met sunggyu started to go to the maxium deep and started to deep throat him with every lustful feelings and he felt so good. Woohyun's cock in his mouth was a perfect combination. Woohyun felt it was coming and he come shouting sunggyu's name. Sunggyu swollwed every drop of him and it tasted so sweet like woohyun , as excepted.

The pleasure over filling him , woo hyun went numb and closed his eyes . Sunggyu placed a soft kiss on woohyun's cheek so lovingly but both were panting so hard and it was hard to think staright to woohyun. He smiled after a few moments of  regaining conciousness.

"Feeling good baby? " sunggyu careesed woohyuns face and asked. The tone was full of love and care woohyun felt like crying.

  
"So perfect hyung" woohyun smiled and gave a kiss to his cheeks.  
"Then you must be ready for the yet to coming part. Right? " sunggyu smiled enjoyning the sudden nervous of the lil one.

  
"Oh... well... umm.. yeah.. but  hyung did you realize that I'm the only one naked here.?"woohyun stated as a matter of fact . Sunggyu was still fully dressed with the wet clothes and woohyun trembled at the thought of his naked body.

  
"Oh.. right.. it is unfair for my baby ., _not to see me_ ..right..?  want me to show it to you woohyunie?"  Sunggyu teased and enjoyed the sight of lil omega.

Then he  got up from the bed and stand up infront of woohyun(middle of the hut where it was a 1m of distant to the bed)

The younger was still in the bed naked and he turn around and watched at the older with his head resting on his elbow and wonder what is he doing.

  
It was now that woohyun knew sunggyu was sexy as hell and had a charm that could make anyone bewildered by his sexiness.

Sunggyu started off with his t shirt. The way he removed it was damn sexy. Panting slowly to himself ~~like there is no woohyun watching him~~ while unbukling the belt and dropped it to the ground, looking at the nervous lil wolf. For not even a second he didn't change his gaze. He started to unbutton the short and slowly slipped it through his ~~sexy~~  lean legs. It was so sexy that he was half soaked , the hair waving slightly in the air as he bite his lips and panting a little more harder than last time.  
Woohyun wanted that boxxer to disappper quickly. With the sensation the older was giving him he was restless and he could already  feel his cock hardening again.

Sunggyu was still touching his own member with the pants on. In the next moment he started to remove it panting so hardly and biting his lips,closing his eyes ,mouth wide opening with the pantings. Finally when woohyun could see the cock of his lover he could feel the desire and lust growing inside of him.but he watched the leader desirely and  eyes widened with lust. Just when he thought sunggyu will come to him he was wrong. The leader was full of suprises.

There was this tower like thing in the middle of the hut that was used to hold the hut and there were flower vines running through it. Sunggyu leaned to that flower bar and hold it with one hand backwards. Woohyun let out a moan as he saw the older started mastrabiute. It was one hell of a view and woohyun couldn't bare it anyomre. Sunggyu was panting heavily with the closed eyes and opened mouth. The whole body pinned to the flower bar tower and there he  was stroking himself so beautifully.

  
"Hyungggg!! Stop it!! I can't.. ! Oh myy God!!.. I can't...!!!" Woohyun was reaching his limits. He couldnt stand still. Not anymore!.  
He jumped off from the bed and kneeled down infront of sunggyu. It was all so sudden and sunggyu was shocked as hell when  he felt the soft mouth sucking him suddenly. Woohyun pinned sunggyu's hands to his back with one of his hands and the other hand holding sunggyu's waist still.

Woohyun let out all the lust he was piling up with that blowjob. Sunggyu couldn't think staright with the mindblowing blowjob. It felt so overwhelming. Sunggyu never thought the lil wolf could be this aggresive and leading. The alpha moaned hard , making woohyun go to the utmost level - deep throating. Once the orgasm hits sunggyu and when the pleasure overtook him he collapsed to the hands of the lil wolf who just swallowed everydrop of his orgasm. Woohyun placed sunggyu on the bed again and waited for him to be himself again.

  
"That was.. You were... Amazing" sunggyu mumbled and woohyun smiled. Sungyyu wondered how the hell one can be so sexy and innocent at the same moment. It made him love him even more.

"Well hyung. You shouldn't have provoke me with that sexy act of yours. You made me go wild. " woohyun gigled again puting his head in to sunggyu's chest.  
"The thing is woohyunie, I don't think you still know what is _going wild_  means is."

Sunggyu smirked at the thought of making love and woohyun trembled at the sudden thought and sunggyu felt his members touching against each other. Both of them got up like a spring and looked at them with nervousness knowing what was coming next.

"Can u handle me baby. It's not gonna be easy. I'm not easy .." sunggyu asked him and woohyun smiled

" I love you hyung and I want you to make me yours."

  
Woohyun told him sincerely.  
It was enough for sunggyu. He started to kiss him both of them rubbing thier cocks against each other. The sensation took over and sunggyu went downwards again and pulled woohyuns legs up and placed them on sunggyu's shoulders. He admired how woohyun could be comfortable with this hard position and placed his head between those soft thighs. Then he started to sucking up his member again and it felt so good even woohyun was wishing to do the next step.

Just when woohyun thought sunggyu was finish doing the suprises , he put a lubed finger in to woohyun's tight entrance still sucking the cock greedily. Woohyun shout out from the sudden sensation and yet damn! It was so good. Sunggyu was careful not to hurt the lil one.when he thought he is ready he put 2 fingers inside and started thrusting while his mouth still doing the best blowjob ever. Woohyun was moaning and panicking not sure he could handle all this pleasure. He knew he was losing it when he felt the third finger rushed in. Woohyun let out a huge moan and sunggyu was also losing it. The moans were making him hard and damn!his tight hole making him lose control.and that beautiful dick of his leaking here and there. Sunggyu was also moaning in to the soft dick. The sight was almost breath taking to woohyun. On one side sunggyu was sucking him heartlesly and on the other side he was thrusting his entrance desparately. With each thrust he stretched his entrance and scissored him. Both felt like they were so close to coming."

Hyungg..I...am..I cant.. oh my god..." woohyun moaned through panting.  
They both hit orgasm together and damn that felt too good for them.  
After a second of regaining strength sunggyu looked at the innocent looking loveble little omega and felt so much love to him.

And the deisre to make the younger one, his , became stronger. Woohyun was still trying to catch his breath closing his eyes when he let out the Loudest moan that sunggyu ever heard.  
It was the power of love making. Well technically .Fucking.  
They felt great to be one. It's like sunggyu filled his emptyness.  
Sunggyu placed his *still wet member with the latest orgasm he had* to woohyun's entrance and thrust it deep in to the woohyuns hole.  
Wow . So this is what it feels like..  
  
With each thrust It became aggresive and rough and... Deep. Woohyun felt the wet member inside him itching and oh my god. He couldn't think straight.

The hut was full with loud moans and pantings and thrustings. The sound of their bodies gasped to each other was too much. Sunggyu's hands were beside woohyun and he was resting with his elbows looking at him with his mouth open and panting. Woohyun was holding sunggyus shoulders. Well scratching actually. He was gifting sunggyu with his best moans and sunggyu leaned his ears to woohyuns mouth to get all that plaesure from the beautiful moans. Not until he found that spot inside of woohyun, he knew the late ones were not  the best moans. When he hits woohyun's prostrate he let out a huge yelp and shouted his name.

'Now that's a real moan'.sunggyu thought.

Woohyun moaned again and again when sunggyu continued to abuse that spot  of his. The pleasure was too much and sunggyu filled woohyun up with his cum. Oh my god. We did it. I lose my virginty. This was the best day ever . Woohyun thought. He was so happy that his mate was sunggyu .Woohyun gasped at the sudden sensation and moaned even loudly. Which only made sunggyu to hit that prostrate even harder. He had to made woohyun come too. And it did. Finally.

  
They both pulled off and lied down on the bed. Sunggyu was such a caretaker , he cleaned up woohyun despite his tiredness.

  
"You are so nice to me. Thankyou.." woohyun mumbled.

  
"Nice ? Nice, Because I gave you 4 orgasams nonstoply or because I fucked you so hard."  sunggyu smirked at the lil one admiring the cuteness.

  
"Well. Both " woohyun mutterd shyly.

  
Sunggyu shut him up with a gentle kiss and woohyun felt like he won the whole world. Sunggyu could only imagine his yet to come happyly ever after future with his boyfriend , Woohyun. He loved the lil omega so much and he knew at  that moment that he would be nothing without him.  
  
Just when sunggyu thought the fucking time is over , woohyun got up from the bed and bought a clothing?

  
"Um..woohyunah.. what is that?..?" Sunggyu asked doubt clearly in his voice.

  
"Oh this.hyung.This is to tie up ur eyes.so that you won't know what I am up to. You just have to be a good boy and listen to me okay hyung. Or else I would have to tie ur everything up. We wouldn't want that hyung.do we?"

woohyun was suprisingly threatning which sunggyu never thought he could see but he liked that side of the lil one. So he just smiled and said yes. Woohyun tied up sunggyu's eyes with the red garmant and sunggyu trembled at the thought of helplessness. He couldn't see anything at all. He just excepted woohyun to suck his dick because he liked it so much.

  
"Hyung turn over and hold the bars of the bed. You can't let go till I say okay" woohyun was now giving orders and both liked that. Woohyun was exploding with excitement. Now , sunggyu was in his knees and elbows hopelessly. Hands holding tightly the bars of the bed.  
Woohyun stared to kiss sunggyu's shoulders and back,on top of him, hands harrasing his nippeles. Sunggyu was panting already at the unseeing senses.

Woohyun touched his cock and stroke hard for a few times and then let go. Sunggyu growled at the loss.

"Hush baby. Remember.I'm the incharge."   woohyun said panting, making sunggyu go crazy. Not knowing what will happen next sunggyu was nervous and excited to death. Then woohyun suddenly push away sunggyu's thighs making space for sunggyu's entrance. Then entered a finger slowly and started to stretch him. Sunggyu went numb and he started to fall down. But woohyun hold by his hair and kept him still everytime he was trying to fall down.

1finger became 2 and 3 and sunggyu was barely holding all this. Either the hands on his hair were showing no mercy or the fingers stretching and scissioring his hole like hell.

  
"Pleasee... wooo...hyuniee..." sunggyu said desparetly through all the pantings.

  
"What is it hyung?"

Woohyun smirked , happy that he could see this side of the lead alpha. Only him. He was the one who could make the aplha fall apart and lucky to be his mate. He was so happy that he could tame sunggyu. He was happy that sunggyu would never again think that woohyun is a weekling.

  
"Oh god.  Just fuck me already woohyunahh!!.. I cantt.. ohh Goddd. " sunggyu growled

  
". Say it nice .then maybe I would think about that "woohyun teased him.

  
"Please baby.. fuck me. I can't do this anymore. I want you. All of you.. please " sunggyu said honestly. Who cares about a damn pride.  
Woohyun smiled and put out his fingers. It took seconds to put his member in to sunggyu's hole and the loud moans of him encouraging woohyun to do his best. So there he goes. Pushing so hard in to the deep of him until he screams his name and come. Woohyun now changed the position of his hands to catch the hard member of sunggyu's and started to stroke him. Their hips moving with same pace , both panting the same way, sounds were full of the room and sunggyu couldn't bare the heat anymore. Once the orgasm hit him he tried to collapse.Woohyun again hold him up by the hair locks tighly. And still hit that prostrate which made him moan like hell until he himself come. It was a new feeling to sunggyu. He was week and numb from the orgasm yet still the omega is hitting his prostrate and he couldnt even think straight but the pleasure was no joke. Woohyun was panting hard now and came inside of sunggyu. It was amazing to fill the loved one with the afternath of thier love making.

Sunggyu felt relieved and amazing at the same time. He collapsed to the bed with his back still open to the younger. Woohyun leaned down and licked the leaking come coming through sunggyu's entrance . Sunggyu trembled at the feel but had no energy to move. He was trembling hard with the overloaded sensations and he was amazed to see the younger one like this. Woohyun was licking sunggyu's entrance , sweetly planting kisses on his soft skin.

And then they both lie down to catch thier breath. It  was a long night and it was worth it. The best experince they both had in their entire life.

"Hyung.. was I good?" And there he goes again. Being shy so cutely after what he has done just now. Sunggyu was so attracted to this white wolf .

"Good? Nah . You were Great darling. It was perfect. " then they smiled and kissed again before sleeping in thier warmth. And like that woohyun's dream came true and so was sunggyu's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing M rated scene. It was so hard to write to this and it took me like 5 hours to write it. I went almost crazy writing it.


	6. Garden of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it would be a pity if you dont know the song "faded" by alan walker. The ones who dont know it download now! You will want than when you read this. And the onea who know it. Just play it already!

"So Is that true that you have never killed anyone?! Is that even possible.?? I mean you are a born wolf. How come you have never killed anyone??" Hoya asked eyes widened.   
  
"Why would I want to kill anyone. Everyone deserves to live. And no one gave me the right to end it" dongwoo stated .  
  
"Wow. You are so.. sexy talking like that." hoya suddenly said blushing.  
  
"Oh cut the crap Hoya. You know It's not" dongwoo said  avoiding his gaze.   
  
"No it's true though. And you are even really nice. I mean good. I've never heard of anywolf who hasn't killed anyone. "   
  
"That's called determination and will power you idiot. I have that principle since I was young. I hate killing anyone for anything." Dongwoo said the truth. He disliked the idea of killing and he vowed to himself that he would never ever kill anyone.   
  
"Wow. You know  our first and foremost pack leader was a _**True Alpha**_. You should have heard of him. Lee andy he is. I've heard that he also didn't kill anyone and that made him a true alpha. It's so cool. Dont you think so. "Hoya added.  
  
"Well.yes it is. But it is almost a rare case to become one and I don't have any chance or intention to be one. That's ridiculous. " donwgoo laughed .  
  
"Yeah. Right. By the way what do you think is happening over there . They will get along well right. I'm really worried."

Hoya asked looking at the hut of sunggyu. It was a while they went to it and they were wondering what did happen at the riverbank. They knew they were both going to be honest about each other.but still they were worried about their brothers.  
  
"Yeah me too. Let's go and take a look. "   
   
Hoya and dongwoo were about to enter to the hut when they heard loud moanings of sunggyu and woohyun. They were shocked to death to hear that . They excepted to hear scoldings or maybe talkings but definitely not moanings.  
  hoya pulled dongwoo to him quickly pinning him to the wall and shutting him up by his hand  so that the lovers won't hear the shocked sound of dongwoo.

They were so close to each other and for a moment everything went blank and all that hoya could see was the beautiful man infront him. They were in the small hut next to sunggyu's hut.

It was the garden of sunggyu and no one was allowed to go to it. Well hoya and dongwoo were no one. It started to rain again. This time a wolfsbane rain!?!. Which meant neither of them could escape this hell like situation. Yes dongwoo was fucked up. All he could think was the hardness between his legs. The moans coming from the next room and the beautiful man looking at him like he could fuck dongwoo anymoment and the sound of the romantic rain making dongwoo lose it.

  
The moans and pantings were so loud and clear to this garden hut and dongwoo couldn't escape this. He had to hear to those sexy moanings and had to control him.He just wished that hoya would not do anything to him. Because if he do he will lose it.

But now there they were. Hoya closing his mouth by his soft hand, shushing him.other hand on dongwoo's waist. They were looking each other nervously couldn't control the situation they were putting in .not to mention hoya was so happy that he could be with his beautiful mate. And enjoyed the confused and nervous look on his eyes.

  
The garden was so beautiful full of flowers and the roof was made of glass. Through it the moonlight was pouring into the garden and rain drops hitting the roof. They could hear the distant song playing in a nearby hut.   
  
"You are the shadow to my life..  
Did you feel us..  
Another star..you fade away...  
Afraid of our aims are out of sight..  
Wanna see us..alive..  
  
Where are you now......."  
  
Hoya slowly removed his hands from dongwoo's mouth and dongwoo was nervous to death.

Why would anyone play that damn song at this hour.! And what the hell is he going to do now!!  
He was still looking at hoya unable to utter a word. The next room sounds making him tremble and arousing. Dongwoo was still pinning in to the wall full of flowers and hoya cupped dongwoo's face so lovingly.   
  
'Where are you now~ '  
  
Ar that damn song. Stop it!! Someone!!  
  
". _**You are here..With me...Right now..**_ "

Hoya mumbled touching dongwoo's lips with his thumb and slowly started to lean down to kiss him giving a chance to the other to stop him if he want. Hoya was like daring dongwoo.

''''''Stop me if you can""'

He knew dongwoo cant ignore this sensations. Dongwoo's mind was struggling to stop it while the heart did the   
Opposite.

The situation was so fucking unbearble and he wanted some sensation right now. So he closed his eyes to the kiss. It was sweet and soft until they heard _that sounds.!_  Yeah that sound, of their brothers, _them fucking_  so hard and _moaning_  so hard and _panting_  and everything.

  
Hoya stopped for a moment to look at dongwoo,thier foreheads still touching.

Panting to their breath hoya started again. This time it was really agressive and violent which made dongwoo lose it and he gave in to the kiss finally ,when he started to fall apart. Hoya was happy that dongwoo kissed him back. Both kissing passionately dominating each other. The kiss felt heaven with the motivations from the next rooms. Hoya was stronger than dongwoo as excepted and it made him remember the reason why he is rejecting this wonderful alpha who was kissing him. When they were both losing it hoya pushed dongwoo to the ground where it was the soft grass land and ripped dongwoo's shirt apart. Hoya was now on the top of the beta both panting vividly. He started planting kisses everywhere he found. Marking hia body with love bites. Biting his shoulder that made dongwoo moan slightly.

Of course.he didnt forget the cherry like nipples. He teased them with his tongue then kissed them lovingly. He kissed dongwoo's adam's apple. He sucked it and licked it.

Then went downwards kissing every inch of his soft body. Biting and marking here and there getting moans from the beta. Then he stopped at the belt and looked unsure about this.

'What if dongwoo regret this. I shouldn't do anything he don't want to do.'  
Dongwoo was coming to his senses now and the rain was stopping and the only thing he could think was to run . Run as far away as possible.   
So he went just ran not knowing what to say or do. He didn't want to feel submissibe. He didn't want to love. He didn't want hoya. That was what he believed. At least what he wanted to believe.  
Right? May be he is just afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any reqests??. Any comments?? Am I good. Or should I stop writing. I have no idea what to do. No one is saying anything. 


	7. True love

Dongwoo and hoya didnt sleep that night. There was so much to think. Dongwoo didn't regret about what happened. For some reason he felt right about everything . Everything about hoya. But he was too sturborn to accept that. The only thing he knew was ' He will never be submissive for an alpha.' Dongwoo smiled to himself remembering about his brother.

Hoya on the other hand was happy and recalled every moment of them. He wanted to make dongwoo his. He knew the beta was sturborn but it didnt make him to love the beta  more or less. Oh and that brother of his was .. amazing. They were able to love and mate . Hoya was so happy for them yet he felt little sadness behind. He was the one who waited for his mate to appear and now that he has but he couldnt make the beta his. 

* * *

 

"Someone has found love" Hoya teased woohyun the first moment he see him in the morning. Dongwoo was smiling so happily for hia baby brother. The 4 of them hugged and passed congratulations to each other and wished good luck for their love.

"I'm so happy that you are with woohyun hyung. Please take care of him for me. " Dongwoo told sunggyu eyes almost near crying. Sunggyu hugged his friend and patted. " Dont worry dongwoo. You have no idea how much I love him. My first priority is also him. So dont you worry about him anymore. Just focus on finding your love and dont be sturborn." Sunggyu gigled after pulling away dongwoo. 

"Ohhhh look who this is. The future wolfie queen of the future pack leader.huh " hoya teased woohyun and he blushed ao sweetly . Hoya was so happy for sunngyu, that he had found this amazing cute lil wolf.

"Oh cut the crap hyung" woohyun blushed and smiled hugging hoya. 

"I'm so happy for you darling. And happy even more because my brother's love is you."

"Oh hyung..thank you. And I'm also happy that my hyung's love will be you. Hiks."woohyun said playfully.

"Oh.. thankyou even for the words. But your hyung is one of a kind baby. He won't even believe that we are mates." Hoya said still smiling.

* * *

 

It was now reunion for the brothers to talk. 

Dongwoo and woohyun were excited about last night. Woohyun told how much he loves sunggyu and how much he loved woohyun back.

" oh my god. I cant believe my baby brother had grown up. And how could I even forget that moans of yours.oh god. Poor me" dongwoo said cutely ,pouting to the younger.

"Oh hyung..dont say that. Remember hyung it is only a matter of time to find your love. Dont be sturborn dongwooya.. Dont make hoya hyung wait too much. He loves you so much and waiting for you . Isnt that so pure and adorable hyung. You are so lucky to have an alpha like him as your mate. "Woohyun said patting dongwoo's shoulder.

"Yeah . That's the problem woohyunie. He is an alpha and I'm just a beta. "

"You are the one he loves you hyung. Remember only that." Woohyun hugged him again before going to sunggyu.

The things about hoya coming to his mind continously , he wanted to breathe properly and clear his mind so he went to the forest. 

* * *

 

 

It was night .The only thing he rememberd was the sudden attarck of the rough wolves and arrows? Why the hell would wolves use arrows . He clearly remembered taecheon shot him an arrow but then why is he safe and sound now.

Yeah right. Hoya. Where is hoya. Dongwoo panicked and tried to remeber.The last moment he saw Hoya was....

O M goodness.!!

Hoya pushed me.?? And took the arrow?? Did the arrow shot him?? Where is hoya.!? What happened to hoya??

Dongwoo was now crying like a crazy wolf searching for hoya and it was then he saw everyone gathered in a group by the river bank and he rushed over  for the direction trembling from fear. No way. No way hoya cant be hurt. He cant be. Because of me.

But it was the worst nightmare he had. Hoya was lying in the riverbank half dead. Blood was everywhere and dongwoo could see the sinful arrow beside hoya. Sunggyu and woohyun were crying hugging. They were alsoon the ground kneeling down beside hoya They all look at dongwoo like they were sorry for what happened.. Dongwoo cried harder and kneeled down beside hoya. 

"Hoya.! Yah! . Dont play around. Wake up ! It's not funny. You cant..!.. " dongwoo couldnt say anymore as tears did the talking. 

Hoya smiled desparately like he was gonna die anytime soon now. 

"D...o... y..ou... lo.....ve....m...e..?" Hoya mumbled and it made him dongwoo cried harder. Everyone was weeping but that cry , how dongwoo cried for hoya, even when they were not mates , made everyone wonder the meaning of that. Dongwoo's nonstop tears fell to hoya's wound and it made the blood wash away. 

"Sunggyu . I'm really sorry. The arrow was poisned with wolfesbane. I have no idea why hoya couldnt avoid it.I'm really sorry. There is few minutes left until the poison arrive the heart." Kibum who was the healer of the pack stated as it was his duty. 

Dongwoo heard that and went almost crazy knowing that hoya is going to die because of him.

Because he tried to save me!!??  Because he loved me!!! And I did nothing but hutt him.!! Is there nothing I could do to save him!!??

He felt like his heart is going to explode from the bare thought of hoya dying. He felt he will also die the moment hoya dies. Dongwoo didnt know what that feeling was . It was the  first time that he felt this kind of pain of hia heart. Is this what they call  _ **Heart Break.**_

Dongwoo couldnt bare the thought of losing hoya so he cried his heart out. He  _ **Howled... making**_ everything _ **shutter for a moment.**_

everyone could feel the power of his howl. The trees shook. The river jumped. The wind stopped. Dongwoo panted putting his head to hoya's chest and weeped slowly. Hoya was still breathing hard and smiled when dongwoo looked at him.  He saw hoya's eyes glittering with happiness and it made dongwoo's heart break even more. He was now sure his heart is going to break from the pain and he was really happy about that. 

"Yes. I do love you. I really love you Howonah..and dont worry. Dont be afraid. Its gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay. I'm coming with you. Lets go together howonah. You dont have to worry. Because I love you." Dongwoo said while looking at hoya's eyes and saw the unspoken happiness of his. Dongwoo suddenly felt his heart aching and he moaned from the pain. Kibum checked his heartbeat quickly and looked the two brothers who couldnt do anything except cry. "Um sunggyuya..I dont know what it is. But I think dongwoo meant it when he said he was going with hoya "kibum said and woohyun felt the whole world collapsing at the thought of his brother dying too. Sunggyu couldnt bare it anymore. He hugged woihyun even more tightly. 

Dongwoo planted a soft kiss on to hoya's lips with the true love he felt from the bottom of his heart and hoya smiled in that moment. He could see the beautiful  _moonlight_  and rememberd the moments he had together with dongwoo.

Just when everyone thought everything is gonna fade it happened. 

_A miracle._

Hoya started to gain conciousness opened his eyes shocked by the sudden life he found. Dongwoo was unconcious and hoya became panicked. Kibum checked him and said that he is fainted from the stress. Not to mention that everyone was like they saw a miracle happenes infront of their eyes. But sunggyu and woohyun jumped to hoya and hugged him with everything they had. Crying like hell. Hoya couldnt resist his tears anyomore. He cried looking at the fainted wolf in his lap and wondered what the hell just happened. He only remembered dongwoo crying and howling and confessing and kissing. 

"Kibum ah what just happened? Didnt you say both of them were going to die. " sunggyu asked the doctor as he was incharge of life and death situations.

"Well. This is the greatest suprise I had in my life. I mean I have only heard of the myth. There is a reason why peaple call it myths becuase they are just myths. But I witness today with my own eyes , a mythe come true. Technically you can call it a miracle.                 The mythe is that  _ **'True Love could defeat the death'**_ and it is to said that _When a wolf howled his heart out under the moonlight, and when the tears of the true love meets the blood of his lover and if the dying heart could feel the love of his lover by a kiss of the crying and heartbroken wolf , It could give live to their hearts once again._ so I think it is true and Trust me when I say this, I didnt knew true love could this much and I definitely didnt knew that they two were lovers. 

* * *

Woohyun and sunggyu helped hoya to heal his wounds and helped him clean and change into new clothes. Dongwoo was still unconsiouness but they cleaned him and wore him comfortable clothes. Hoya would find them very sexy if this was no life and death situation. Hoya could feel the worry of their brothers and talked to them while they put dongwoo on the bed. 

"I'm really sorry guys for worrying you. I should have been more careful." Hoya said to them. Both of them hugged hoya tighlty and he could feel their love. "Dont go alone to the woods again howonah. I thought I will die . You are my brother howonah.dont you dare scare me like that again. And howonah About dongwoo . Lets talk about it later." Sunggyu patted him .

" Hyung I'm so glad you made it . I was going to die if something happened to you two.and please take care of my brother. He had been so stressed even it was ten minutes. And hyung congratulations . You know what I mean" woohyun winked and kissed hoya's cheeks with love. After another exchange of hugs they left leabing the two behind to rest. 

Hoya had so much to ask from dongwoo. He was so happy and felt so lucky to be alive and again he was so suprised as hell about how did it happen. After a long time of debating and thinking hoya could see the truth behind kibum's words. 

"True love..Dongwoo..??! For me. !..? The guy who said he didnt like me." Hoya was confused . His own heart feeling a little break when he recall the memories of dongwoo crying and aching of pain. He felt so hapoy and sad because dongwoo loved him . He felt tears rolling up as he imagine how much it have been hurt for dongwoo when his heart was breaking from the pain. The words echoed in his mind.  _'dont worry .Im coming with you .. lets go together'_ hoya cried silently patting dongwoo's hair wondering and thinking all of the events took placed and he was stiill crying softly when dongwoo woke up. 

The first thing dongwoo saw was the xrying alpha beside him carrasing his hair . Dongeoo felt that hoya was alive when he fainted but still it was too much happiness for dongwoo and hugged him tightly . Both crying at the mixture of happiness and sadness. After a long time of crying and hugging dongwoo backed off.

"you idiot dont you dare save me again. Do that again and I will kill you" dongwoo scold him through tears and hoya shut him up with a soft kiss. 

"So will you tell me now the reason for all those I dont like you acts."Hoya asked him while talking about the things that they wanted to talk about.

"You liked me all these times yet you didnt want to accept it. Why is it hyung tell me . I want to know the reason. " hoya asked him seriously like the only thing that matters to him was dongwoo's answer.

Dongwoo looked at him as it was the first time he called dongwoo, hyung and it sounded so sweet and sincere. "It is sweet when you call me hyung" dongwoo said smiling slightly. They were both sitting on the bed against the wall in hoya's hut.

"Umm..hyung. tell me the reason." Hoya asked again.

"First hoya.I still have no intention to date you. I want you to know that."dongwoo said inside he was  breaking apart because as much as he love to date him even mate with him, he wasnt the type to change his mind. He was sad that he was a beta and he was sad to reject the beautiful alpha beside him.

"Of course hyung. I know you are sturborn. Thats why I want to know the reason. Because whatever it is I'm sure there is a solution." Hoya assured him.

"Hmm...I am a beta howon. Just an ordinary beta. And you.. you are an alpha..The second in lead.. and I hate the idea of submission. I hated it even when I was a pup. I dont wanna feel submissive howon. Even if we dated even if we mated... I dont think I would be happy because of that . That's me being me howon. I know this sounds crazy and selifish but I cant change the way I am. I'm really sorry" dongwoo said it to him finally.he felt a tear falling down on his cheeks. 

Hoya sweeped away the tears."of course bot hyung. It is neither crazy nor selifish. And dont think anything could make you love less. I love the way you are hyung. I love ur pride . I love your sturbornness . I love ur honesty. I love the fact that you loved me . That your love saved me. That you were so happy to die with me. Those..hyung.. those were things I never imagined I would get from you. From anyone. That love is enough for me hyung. And the way you are. The way you think. I think it's really cool dongwooya. I really love you for who you are so dont you dare cry because of that. I will be an beta if I can to be with you . But alphas cant to that. But there is something about you hyung  you are no ordinary beta. I have never seen a beta like you. So powerful so prideful so kind so beautiful... Believe me or not hyung.  _You are an alpha to me. MY ALPHA.                               But hyung I won't do anything that you dont wanna do. But I do have solutions. And I just hope our love will find a way to work. " hoya let out a huge relief of sigh after finish saying his love and he was happy to know that the reason was not as serious as he thought._

_Dongwoo was touched by hoya's words and almost cried . Hoya gave a soft kiss to his forehead and left dongwoo alone for a moment to gather his thoughts._

_Dongwoo felt relief after all the talkings with hoya and finally he was in a clear mind free from all the thoughts. That's when he saw hoya clearly because he was coming to him. He was wearing a night gown? And a laced one? And a silk ribbon to tie it up??? Are you kidding me!! Dongwoo could see hoya's body through the lace night gown. It was barely hanging by a small peice of ribbon?? What if that loosened?? And what the hell??? Dongwoo was also wearing the same thing only the colurs are different. Hoya's was purple and dongwoo's was bright red._

_Hoya notice the nervousness of dongwoo and smiled. "Sunggyu and woohyun said this is a gift for our honeymoon. I'm sure they were joking though."_  

"Oh ..it's beautiful.. yeah .. beautiful.." dongwoo muttered. "By the way where did you went earlier?" Dongwoo pouted and hoya's smile changed to a grin."told ya . I do have solutions" and showed a bunch of blindfolds and handcuffs to dongwoo who literally went to the state of frozen.              "Umm howonahh..that...is...umm.." dongwo mumbled not knowing what to say and he was nervous to death.

Hoya sit by him and told him with a seriousness that dongwoo could nt avoid." I'm not saying to use them right now hyung. And I'm definitely not joking about this. I know we can love without mating but we are wolves and it is hard not to mate when loving. I just want you to know if you ever felt submissive or anything you can use them at me anytime. And for the later part ' _i like being submissive you know. Just for you.._ "

"Oh...howonah... do you think this will change my mind. " dongwoi asked feeling bad.

"I'm not tryinh to change your mind hyung. I'n trying to work this out. I want to work this out. I want you. Not an alpha not anyone but you."

"Oh .. howonie..." dongwoo could feel the love piling up inside him and a tear fell down.

"Do you love me hyung"hoya asked. 

"Of course howonah." Dongwoo told him smiling.

"Then love me hyung. I want you to make me yours" hoya said while placing his both hands on dongwoo's lap ,eyes telling him to arrest him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I stayed til 3 am just to write a fanfic. When did my life became like this. Oh infinite. What have you done to me. Lol.


	8. Submission

The way hoya was looking at him was hard to ignore.

"Cant you make me yours hyung. I want to be yours . I want you to claim me yours. I want to be the lil pup of yours. I want you to handle me however you want. I want to feel you hyung. I know you want that too. So try this hyung. See if it's working. "  
  
 hoya's words made dongwoo tremble slightly at the imaginations of making the alpha his! Can he really do that! It is normal to an alpha to fuck the other and  now there he is asking dongwoo to make him his. Dongwoo wanted nothing more than that and the lace night gown is also not doing a great job at staying still. He remembered the sensations from the other night. And he slowly took the handcuff and looked at the other. Hoya smiled at him eyes full of love and dongwoo really wanted   the owner of that cute little brown eye's  to make him his. 

  
He pushed hoya to the bed slowly and put handcuffs to his wrists and tangled them aith the headboard of the beautiful and warm bed. Dongwoo was thankfull that the handcuffs were made of something that wont hurt hoya . He got up from the bed when he made sure that hoya was comfortable in the position. Dongwoo stood up in the floor ,1meter away from hoya.

  
"Ready darling?" Dongwoo asked.  
"Always hyung" hoya smiled.  
  
Dongwoo started to remove the ribbon slowly making hoya go wild with anticipation. He droped the ribbon and slowily started to reveal himself inch by inch part by part.  
Well hoya was completely wrong when he said he was ready. He was not as fas as ready to see dongwoo's body. He was so beautiful like an angel , his white skin seemed soft even from afar and hoya wanted to feel it desparately. Finally when the garment slipped down to the floor dongwoo was completely naked and the sight was making hoya go crazy. He was just too happy to finally be with the man he love. He didnt care a damn about being submissive. He just wanted him to make him his.

  
Dongwoo got up to the top of him  and started undressing hoya. Finally when both were fully naked dongwoo took a second to admire hoya's beautiful body and the hard member he could feel the lust and desire withing him already.

  
He started to kiss him. Starting with softly , they kissed senselessly. It was like paying off the time they waited to be together. They were enjoying the new freedom and love.after the long senseless kiss dongwoo moved to the places one by one. The neck, the jawline , the ears, the shoulders... the nipples. Hoya couldnt do anything except moan and dongwoo found them beautiful and wanted to hear more. After kissing everyinch of the upper part he went up to kiss the lips again while taking a blindfold from the table and tied it up on hoya's eyes making him completely vulnerable.  
  
"Hyung ah...?" Hoya mumbled.  
  
"Shush. Darling. Today is my day." Dongwoo moaned to his ears making hoya shutter under the sense.  
  
Dongwoo then leaned down to grab the beautiful cock of hoya's and started to stoke it  hard. This was all new to them.Not knowing what to except hoya struggled in the headboard with handcuffs and the blindfolds. Dongwoo was doing a great job at handjob as hoya reached his 1st orgasm so quickly. Hown felt so great and the pleasure was overwhelming.he wanted more.

  
 "someone's losing it. Oh howonah.told ya you cant handle this " dongwoo teased the alpha gigling.  
  
"Umm...hyung...please.."  
  
"What do you say. I cant hear baby"  
  
"Please...hyung.."  
  
"Please what? Howonah."  
  
"Please do something..anything.. "  
  
"Yeah I will."

Dongwoo smirked to himself and leaned again. This time his mouth doing the job of taking care of hoya's hardness.Hoya felt a tremble went throgh his body and he was staring to lose it.  
"...dong....wòoo .... hyung... I....cant....ahhh..." the broken moans were everywere and dongwoo sucked his cock greedily both hands playing with the balls. He teased with the tip of the cock and licked the leaking cum. The moans were so loud and motivating to him to go deeper. And hoya tasted like heaven so dongwoo started to deep throat him, panting. Hoya couldnt hold this pleasure anymore.  
  
And once again he fall apart coming . Dongwoo swallowed everydrop of hoya's taste and he loved it. After licking the outside of the soften member dongwoo removed the blindfold off of hoya. Dongwoo was so happy that he could finally able to be with someone who was wiling to gibe everything to him. He remembered the night when his brothers made love and he was happy that he could do that with the one he loves.

  
"I love you hyung. That was the best experience ever" hoya gigled looking at dongwoo.

Dongwoo smiled back" I love you too darling. I'm just so happy that we are here. Doing things that we love.. I love you so much." And then they kissed again and hoya could taste himself in dongwoo. It was amazing , the feelings were overwhelming.

  
Dongwoo uncupped one handcuff to change the locked up position. Now it was behind hoya's back and he wonder what will happen next.  
Dongwoo placed himself in the bottom of the bed and now hoya was on his knees.

  
"I'm going to make you suck my cock . Dont you dare do anything. Now get down"

dongwoo was commanding and hoya liked that. Both of them liked that.  
Hoya smiled and placed his mouth near dongwoo's cock feeling a desire to taste that softness.  
Dongwoo was half lying and half sitting so he could control hoya easily.Dongwoo held hoya by his hair tightly and started pushing hoya in to his big cock. Hoya never knew this kind of thing could make him so pleasureble. Dongwoo was also moaning and panting now as he pushed and pulled hoya to suck his member. The speed was increasing quickly and dongwoo lied down on the bed completely. He was thrusting hoya heartlessly and he couldnt stopp the moans feom escaping. Hoya couldnt breathe properly . The cock was too big and he only had his nostrils to brethe. Just when hoya think the blowjob couldnt possibly be anymore suprising, dongwoo did something that made hoya go crazy with the plleasure and pain.

Dongwoo push hoya down and at the same time he pulled up  his hip and hoya couldnt think properly.

Moans of dongwoo making him even more crazy . Like that dongwoo made hoya deep throated him with every thrust.

When they reaxhed their climax both panted down to the bed trying to catch their breath. Hoya never knew dongwoo would taste like heaven and he wanted more of it. When hoya was finally regainig the ability to think staright , he smiled to him self trying to memorize this spiecal night and he felt too lucky to have someone like dongwoo. He was never gonna let go of his lover.his mate. His whole life..  
"Yeah..you are my life..dongwooya.." hoya said with a sudden seiousness.dongwoo looked at him smiling so sweetly at the sudden words. Hoya could only think of that dongwoo must be the only creature that could be so sweet and adorable even during the sex.  
 "Did I hurt you darling.I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. " dongwoo asked hin worriedly.

  
"No.It was perfect hyung. You are such an amazing lover. And I like a little pain tho." Hoya said giving kiss to dongwoo's lips. And dongwoo uncupped the handcuffs for a moment. He was so worry about his baby that he didnt want to hurt him. "Next part is only involved with blindfolds " dongwoo said as an answer to the silent question.


	9. The first night

They were panting  slowly , in the bed, after the hot sex they had.   
"You are so good at this dongwooya. Did you know that." Hoya said smiling and smirking at dongwoo.  
"Oh. I know now. By the way, I am wondering if you can make me come." Dongwoo said winking.

  
"Of co.."

  
"Without touching me.." dongwoo cut hoya.

  
"Oh...you want me to make you come ,but I can't touch you?..   
Yeah. I think I can baby" hoya smiled at the sudden idea poped to him.

  
"Oh really? Let's see then " Dongwoo smiled with half nervous and half anticipation.

  
 Hoya got up from the bed with a blind fold in his hand and distanced himself from dongwoo for 1 meter. He beautifully smirked to dongwoo before tying up his own eyes. Dongwoo was dying from anticipation as he wonder what will the alpha do.    
Hoya wanted to perform for his lover and he was determined to give dongwoo ,the maximum pleasure. As he couldn't see dongwoo he was more confident and wasn't shy because it's his mate. _Hoya could do anything for his lover._  
So He started to touch his neglected member softly and started to stoke it slowly. He started to pant slowly from the sensation. The idea of dongwoo watching him ,making him more hard and he increased the speed. The moans and pantings were no joke. Dongwoo was barely holding on , bewildered by the breathe catching sight. Hoya was so sexy like that, his hair waving as he panted and the breaking moans were mostly addresed to dongwoo. Dongwoo felt the arouse in his body as he was watching hoya perfomancing infront of him.Just for him. Just for give him pleasure. Dongwoo felt so happy and lucky. But this was no time to be happy.!!.  Hoya was making him go wild by the sight, his mouth open wide, the red garment on his eyes making him more sexier. The speed hand working on the beautiful cock. This was all too much and dongwoo touched himself as he felt like coming . After a few hard strokes dongwoo came and as well as Hoya yelling his love's name.

  
Hoya threw himself on the bed beside dongwoo removing the blindfold and waited for a moment to catch the breath.   
"That was the greatest performance I've ever watched. Congratulations darling.You have found your new talent "dongwoo gigled in to hoya's shoulder and hoya joined the laugh.  
"Told ya I can do the mission. You came."hoya teased him playfully.

  
It was the best moment ever and Hoya would never forget the exploded sensation from the first love making session of them. The greatest moment he had for the first time . He never knew getting fuck would be that mind blowing.   
Losing his virginty for the man he loves.  
Hoya couldn't wish for more. But deep inside he wanted to make love to dongwoo too yet he was too happy because they could be one soul. Dongwoo also regretted , rejecting this beautiful and sexy wolf at the first. He only knew that he loved to be together this much until he get inside hoya.   
It all happened quickly and the memories were blurred as they couldn't think straight in that moment.   
You can't think while getting fucked!! Or fuck!! How could Hoya remember to remember the memories and moments. It was near impossible when dongwoo was fucking him senselessly. They just have to do it over again and again. So they would have no reason to remember right?!   
  
They were kissing so aggresively. No. Dongwoo was kissing hoya violently and took him off from the bed just to stand infront of the huge mirror of the room and tied his mouth up with a long garment.  
Hoya's hut was so beautiful and the floor was nothing ordinary. It was covered with a delicate and soft, kind of fur. Dongwoo pushed the younger by his back holding hoya's both hands at his back. Why would he need handcuffs!,when there was dongwoo to do the job. Now hoya was half bent to the floor, his beautiful ass facing dongwoo's greedy cock, and he watched dongwoo through the mirror. Dongwoo took a moment to thank hoya for being this flexible.   
It was all so sudden and mind blowing. The way dongwoo fucked hoya, making him totally and completely helpless under the overloading pleasure, it was too much. Too much happiness . Too much pleasure. The beta grabbing younger one's hands tightly and on one hand dongwoo had the garment's end aith him. They pantes and moaned hard  as they both desparetly tried to hold on. It was only seconds but it felt like minutes , falling deeper and deeper in to the other's warmth. Everytime hoya fell down his head because of the tolernce had it's limits, the blonde would push the garmant hard so that hoya could see himself through the mirror. Both making motivating sounds as dongwoo thrust his hip against the alpha. "I like you seeing like this . So open and vulnerable just for me..look at yourself in the mirror. See how you fall apart howonah "   
Hoya looked at the reflexion he was seeing in the mirror. He was a complete mess. Sweeting and panting. His black hair messy and waving. Eyes desparate as he was barely holding on. And he saw his beautiful mate. Just as he imagined . So beautiful so focused on giving hoya the pleasure he likes . Dongwoo was abusing that sweet spot of the younger nore and more with every thrust and they fell down to knees as the climax hit them hard.

  
It was after they cleaned up themselves and lay down in the bed to sleep after the long and memorable night they had together.  
"Hyung.. Thankyou" hoya mumbled and moved closer to the beta's warmth in the hug.   
"For what howonah" the older smiled and carassed the hair of hoya lovingly.  
"For everything. For accepting me. For trying for me. For saving me. For making love to me. For making me happy. For loving me..." hoya looked at the eyes of the older when saying the last part.   
It was then dongwoo knew how much his sturbonness has caused pain to the alpha and he felt bad.   
"You know I love you baby" dongwoo smiled to the warmth and gave a light kiss to hoya's forehead gently   
"Yeah I do hyung"   
And then they slept in each other's warmness under the soft blankets. It was the best night they both had and dongwoo wonder about the yet to coming sweet nights and smiled to himself despite the little sadness.Only if they both were ,one kind, this should have been easier.   
If he could have be an Alpha..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here is little wolf love. Yadong and Woo gyu as promised.  
> Well. I read "Recovery" by Flowbeat authournim.and the story wasn't complete and I needed more. That story was so great and the idea and motivation was from that and I like to give credits to @flowbeat. There may be similar contexts. And I highly recommend you to read that.  
> I'm just a beginer and this is my 2nd infinite story and 1st yadong and woogyu stroy. The 1st one was "bemine". It was 2woo and hogyu.  
> There may be mistakes and plz be kind to show me my mistakes . Critizes and praises are highly welcomed. Plz comment I love them and make me write more.  
> Any requests are accepted .thank you.


End file.
